Love's Blossom
by Crowen4lifeandmertina
Summary: How Beck and Jade really began!
1. Chapter 1

This was the best thing that had happened to me since my parents got divorced, my mum wanted to do anything that would make my dad angry ever since he left with his 21 year old bimbo. My dad hated my singing and acting he said that the arts were a waste of time, so mum decided what better than to get me to audition for Hollywood arts and of course I got in. So now my dad is landed with the cheque and I get to pee him of at the same time it was perfect.

I stormed through the doors my coffee in one hand and my bag in the other I had to show them who was boss, I put on black skinny jeans a lacy black top and a leather jacket with black boots. I was glad my dad had moved out as no one now cared what I wore, he had always made me were these pink dresses. But now he gone mum doesn't care. The day he left she gave me $6000 to go shopping with, of course it was my father's money and that meant she really didn't care how I spent it. I filled to trollies with black clothes and boots, I also got my hair streaked with dark blue. Some people turned as I walked in, no one I wanted to be friends with to be honest they weren't even any hot guys but hey at least I was getting their attention. I saw this girl with bright red hair skipping straight toward me she seems okay I guess. I had always had a soft spot for people who were to innocent for their own good.

"Hi I'm cat, hehe." she giggled, while fiddling with a loose red curl of hers.

"'I'm jade, now move this is my locker" I pushed her out the way I felt horrible ever since my dad had gone I let out all my anger on strangers.

"So what you going to put on your locker, we all do it here see" she used her arm to show me, gosh she was worse than my dad's bimbo.

"Scissors like the scissoring! My locker is going to have scissors all over it." I smirked even the mention of that film makes me smile it so good the scariest horror movie EVER!

"That's horrid they killed a cat in that movie, I love cats" cat now sobbing rubbing her eyes with her pink jumper. Her little eyes had gone bright red.

"Oi, what you done to cat!" over walked this rather good looking boy, he had tanned skin it looked so warm as did his dark brown eyes.

"Nothing she got all sad, you deal with her" I looked at him he wasn't even listening his eyes were moving up and down my body. I wondered if cat was his girlfriend, he probably liked sweet and dumb girls just like my dad does.

"I'm kind of sorry about your girlfriend, but she needs to get over a dead cat! Animals die" I frowned, I needed to show him I was stronger than him. It was the only security I have.

"She's not my girlfriend just a friend." He looked almost worried that I thought they were out, I think we were both crushing. But I, jade west was stronger than some love. Cat had walked off by now muttering something about bibble.

"Whatever, I'm jade I'm 14 and yes I'm single and goodbye" He had just got given my 5 second introduction; I could see him staring at me. I walked of in no real direction but I was holding the upper hand so far. Prince Charming was going to have to beg for me. Enjoy prince what is his name?


	2. Chapter 2

Two days I've now been at Hollywood arts it's so amazing, I've already completed the bird scene first time. Apparently I'm the only person to do it on their first time round. Basically I'm amazing but we all knew that, beck has been sweet the thing is I hate sweet. Here comes prince charming, oh and I now know his name its Beck.

"Hey white queen!" he said slowly his accent slightly taking over, he is Canadian but whatever he is sooooo sexy, although so is a dogs bark.

"What do you want?" I said sternly, slamming my locker shut.

"You" I've been ignoring him for two days but he is soo cute and any girl here wants him, I don't want them to have him. Although I want to make him think he's the lucky one to have me.

"Fine ,whatever be round mine at 6pm my curfew at 10. So I will stay out till 12pm if your late, I won't be there got it!" I saw his face process the information I'd just told him. I walked away toward a happy cat gosh why is that girl so happy, deep down I have a soft spot for her and she was the only girl here who isn't scared of me. Inside I was happy the hottest boy at school is my boyfriend omg beck and jade… BADE!

Okay so tonight is going to be my first real date how cute, I hate cute. So I thought is make sure he never wants to leave me I'm going to look smoking. So as soon as I got home I ran up to my room after hitting my brother and making him stand outside in the rain he deserved it he said hi to me, I told him not to speak to me. I ran to the bath, I love baths I feel like I'm being made into soup by witches. I love evil the idea of witches wanting to eat me.

Then I did a typical teenage gir, throwing all my clothes over the floor. I needed to look hot so no girl even thinks she has a chance with him he mine now. I found it the DRESS it was perfect tight short very short dress with lace 3/4 sleeves. I decided against tights I wanted him to see my slender shaped legs give him something to dream about. Then I curled the ends of my hair.

Omg I look hot haha bet every girl thinks they could look like me.

"Jade please let me in!" My brother can beg me but there no way he was getting in he's 5. I was 9 when he was born worst day of my life. I wasn't allowed to buy new scissors as he might harm himself the idiot, and they took my scissors away for 3 years.

"Promise me you won't talk for the rest of today or I will make you go outside for a whole night, and my witch friend will pay you a visit again you understand, Phillip." He was terrified of this witch he even wet the bed it brings me total happiness to see him like that. I dress up in a black cloak and walk into his room talking random words. He cries and yells "Please don't I've been good ask, jjj-aaa-dde help me." I listen to each of his screams it makes me smile.

Ding dong

My queue, I quickly pull on my high heels and open the door their stand's my attractive date with wet brown hair rain drops running down his soft skin like a water fall.

He looked up at me his eyes scanning me from head to toe, so yes he was now distracted by my amazingly toned body. "Oi, dude my eyes are up here!" he was still not looking at my eyes, I turned around and bent over so he could see my bum, I don't get boys why a girls bum. I picked up my purse checking to see if my mum had phoned me nope no one had, I chucked my phone on the sofa no way was I taking it. I quickly checked my purse in case he didn't get the bill $337 dollars that's good.

"oh munchkin, I'm going out don't call me or go in my room. otherwise she will come!" I walked out into the rain it was always my favourite kind of weather, so dark and gloomy my favourite thing. Beck grabbed my hand he pulled me against his chest he looked at me so lovingly, his dark eyes like melted chocolate. His lips found mine he kissed me gently our mouths slowly opened this was my first real kiss I had never to made out before then again I'm only 14. His tongue slid over mine so warm he tasted of my perfume mixed with mint. We kissed for a few more minutes before we pulled away for air he let out a short gasp. I smirked he took my hand and lead me up to a car there was a dude about 17 in the front he looked just like Beck but his skin was nowhere near Beck's golden glow.

"Beck, your girlfriend is hot" I cut him off before he could finish.

"I'm jade and if you ever call me hot, I will slowly cut your heart out your chest and eat it. And I have a boyfriend" I said sternly barely having time before my lips found Becks.

"Wow Beck she's feisty, I like you Jade you can stay around. Your here are pick you up later you staying round mine tonight mate or what?"

"Yeah whatever I'm not going home to mum she babies me so much, can't wait till my RV arrives."

We climbed out the car beck placed his arm around my back squeezing me so gently.

We walked up to the beach, I have to say I hate the sea the look the smell just it. But I do like this romantic walk. "I hate the sea, look at that dolphin why won't it die." I yelled at it urrrgh the stupid dolphin.

"Jade, what has it done to you." He said softly pulling me so we were standing face to face.

"when I was seven one came up to me and and urrrgh I hate you dolphin ( I grabbed a rock and threw it at the dolphin this walk on the sand was horrible.) It pushed me okay." He grabbed me and hugged me he smelt so nice.

We walked till we came to this little restaurant I ordered fries and onion rings. The time past so quickly.

We arrived at mine it was 12 o'clock, yes I broken my curfew haha suck on that dad. I leant against the door he kissed me so passionately. Suddenly the door opened and we fell backwards into the hall of my house. My mum stood there "jadelyn where have you been I've been calling you. Oh hello there I haven't met you I'm mrs west no sorry miss Davies now." My mum eyes turned to a pained look. "I was on a date he's Beck, mom can beck come round tomorrow thanks." I said before she could reply, I kissed beck as he walked up our drive. I turned to my mom she sat on the sofa with tears running down her cheeks, I grabbed a blanket and put it over us I hugged her, deep down I can be sweet RARELY..


End file.
